When Fortune Changes
by LegionZ
Summary: At the Age of Six, Harry was taken from the Dursley's by an elite force. A few weeks later, something unbelievable happens. As time goes on, Harry feels strange. Not for the worse, but for the better. Smarter, Powerful, Handsome, and even more courageous. Not only his fortune changed, also his everyday life. How much was changed... because of someone who saved him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been a long time huh? I said I was done, but I can't deny it, fanfiction rules lol. I couldn't really keep up with my grades, my girlfriend, my baseball team, my friends, and fanfiction at the same time, but then again I can't let them go. I was really getting bored of doing Pokémon and Mortal Kombat was just a bad idea lol. But I want to get back into the "Groove" of typing fanfiction so here's what I think I'm gonna do.**

 **I'm gonna type an 1,000 word chapter every so often, and post it when I can. I'm honestly still surprised I'm still getting messages from fans, and I'm SO SORRY that I can't get back to you. Harry Potter, well, I'm not really sure how many of my fans like it lol. I've been reading HP for maybe 3 years, and I have to say it's really interesting, and I've seen the movies a lot, not to mention reading the books.**

 **I got a wicked idea for a story, and I think that this will go great, or at least I hope it will. I got an idea from another story and added some twists into it. The pairing in the story, (Like Harry/Ginny), isn't a usual pairing you see often. I know what I'm gonna do for the pairing, and at the end of this chapter I'll let you guys guess what the pairing is.**

 **This story will be rated M when the time comes, but this story will be taking place probably for Harry's full time at Hogwarts. Could be a long story if I can keep up with it lol.**

 **I still can't respond back to you awesome fans who keep trying to contact me and I'm sorry I can't respond back. I'll do what I can.**

 **As for now, Enjoy the Beginning of my brand new fanfiction, based off Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I present to you…**

 **HARRY POTTER: WHEN FORTUNE CHANGES**

It was a rainy, stormy day. The mood on house number four on Pivot Drive was exactly the same as the weather, dark and gloomy as usual.

"Dudley! Feel free to get some pie from the fridge!" An older, annoying sounding lady yelled.

"Thanks Mum!" A fat chubby kid replied and tripped while trying to run over to the fridge.

The "Merry" family, of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, were finishing dinner. Then of course, there was the outcast. Harry, the son of Lily, Petunia's sister, was also there.

Everytime Vernon thought of Harry he got angry. What a Freak, he would think. He heard the boy in the closet under the stairs crying and begging to come out. He just ignored the small child and continued to read the newspaper. Dudley, meanwhile, was stuffing his face with pie. "Dudley, try to eat slower!" Petunia groaned. Dudley's mouth was so full of food he couldn't reply.

Then a knock came from the front door. "I'll get it." Vernon said. He went to the door he opened it and gasped when he saw who was there.

"Mr. Yaters! Please come in out of the rain!" He cried. Mr. Yaters was his boss in his late fifties, and Vernon certainly didn't expect to see him here this late and in the rain.

"No no, I just came to tell you something." He said. He muttered something in Vernon's ear, and his eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Thank you sir!" Vernon said a little surprised.

Mr. Yaters nodded and left with a click of the door.

"What was that?" Petunia asked without looking at Vernon. She was admiring the new thousand dollar painting they had bought. She had craftily placed it right at the end of the hallway if you were to walk right through the front door, so you could see it as soon as you walk in.

"Gah, nothing. I'll tell you later." Vernon reassured her. Then, the knock came again.

Petunia turned to the door this time. "What now?" She asked annoyed.

"He probably forgot to tell me something." Vernon said with a shrug. He walked back to the door and pulled it open. What he saw there was not what he was expecting.

There was a cloaked figure at the doorway. _"Hurtlus Maximus!"_ And the next thing Vernon knew, he was flying through the air. He crashed right through Petunia's painting, and crashed into the shelf holding all of the newly washed plates and other dishes. He fell down in a heap on the floor.

" _Swifterlus Gretos!"_

Petunia screamed and turned to flee from the cloaked figure. But the second she turned, as if by magic, the cloaked figure was there a foot from her face. The last thing she saw was the figures red eyes before she was knocked out by a blow to the head.

"MRRRFFF!" Dudley cried. His mouth was still full of food after all of that. Dudley tried to make a run for it. As if to humiliate him, the figure grabbed a plate with pie on it and said again,

" _Swifterlus Gretos!"_

Dudley attempted to run upstairs to flee to his room, but he didn't even get that far. The cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere at the middle landing of the stairs and when Dudley attempted to run up further to get to his room, the figure held the plate full of pie, and Dudley ran smack into it.

Dudley could of either fell down the stairs he just came up, or he could've just stayed on the landing. But neither of those happened. Dudley was "Running" so fast that when he hit the pie, his legs flew out from under him, and he tumbled down the OPPOSITE staircase. He hit the wall at the bottom with a very loud "THUD".

This was so funny even the cloaked figure released a chuckle. Then the figure took off the cloak. The figure was a young man. He had brown hair that was slightly spiked in the front, was five foot eleven inches tall, and appeared to be in either his late twenties or early thirties. He said aloud.

"Muggles really are clumsy…"

He walked down the stairs, stepped over a pie-covered Dudley, and proceeded to open the door under the stairs. There stood Harry Potter, six years old, barely knowing what was going on.

"Hey Bud. You wanna come with me?" The young man asked.

"… yes." Harry replied softly.

"No need to be afraid. I've got ya." He said grinning.

"What is name?" Harry asked confused.

"Ah… my name? Haha, my name's John. And you are Harry Potter, are you not?"

"Good Job John. Potter's been tortured for far too long. You and your wife take a vacation alright? You've been putting in a lot of time, take a week off." Bryan Hughes told his best agent.

"What are we gonna do with him?" John asked.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry, we'll let you know." Bryan replied reassuringly.

 _Three Weeks Later…_

"Sweetie, I don't really feel like getting out of bed…" A young female's voice moaned.

"Sorry Love, but you've gotta get up." John said smirking at his beautiful wife.

Alexis, his wife, sighed and got up and stretched. John quickly kissed her and walked two doors over from their master bedroom. John walked into the room and walked right next to the bed that was in it. The room itself was sparsely decorated but still looked nice.

"Morning Daddy!" Harry said cheerfully.

John laughed. "You've only been here for three days and you're already calling me that!"

John paused for a second before reached into his pocket and taking out a necklace and starting to put it on Harry. It was gold with silver letters carved into it. They were "LIPCAF".

"My Dad gave this to me when I was young. I don't know what it means, but I think you should have it Harry. Wear and keep it…" John tightened the necklace to fit him. "…for good luck." He finished. As he said that, a bright gold light enveloped the room for three seconds. John covered his eyes, and Harry did the same. When the light stopped, John removed his arm covering his eyes, and what he saw shocked him.

The necklace Harry had been wearing was gone. It had just vanished, leaving John and Harry in shock of what had just happened.

 **A/N. First chapter down in an hour.**

 **End of Chapter Question**

 **Though Pairing's won't take affect till later, guess the pairing of this story! The Answer will be revealed later in the story!  
**

 **Harry/Ginny**

 **Harry/Hermione**

 **Harry/Fleur**

 **Harry/Luna**

 **None of the Above**

 **If you want to tell me your guess, Feel free! Just tell me what chapter you read, and remember you may be far behind the rest of the story. Thanks!**

 **LegionZ**


	2. Face to Face

_**END OF CHAPTER QUESTION CHALLENGE**_

 **This is a little competition I think will keep you guys eager. At the end of every chapter, I have a question to ask you. If you can guess the correct answer for two or more times in a row, I'll mention your name on the bottom of the chapter. Every time I upload, if you answer correctly, your name will keep appearing on the bottom.**

 **(EXAMPLE: These are the current streaks of correct answers!** _ **FanfictionRuleZ**_ __ _ **3 question spree)**_

 **Keep in mind, I can only see your answer if you Review my chapter. If you Private Message me, I CANNOT TELL IF YOU ANSWERED CORRECTLY OR NOT. If you are a guest, Please give me a name to go by so if you do make a spree, I don't have to say guest!**

 **Here's the ending challenge. Whoever holds the longest spree of correct answers by the end of the story shall receive a shoutout at the end of the story with Maximum congrats! The second and third place spree holders will also receive shoutouts. Remember, these chapters are pretyped. After a week, I could upload as of any day. If you have a spree and haven't given me an answer by the time the week is up, you risk loosing your spree. If I haven't posted anything after the week, well it still counts assuming I still see it.**

 **That's really all I can think of 4 now… enjoy chapter 2.**

 **When Fortune Changes…Chapter 2: Face to Face**

 _NOTE TIME SKIP… ONE YEAR UNTIL HARRY GOES TO THE WIZARDING WORLD_

John and Alexis were making breakfast when lots of thuds were heard coming down the stairs.

"Here we go…" Alexis murmured. Harry and another two boys were running down the stairs insanely fast. When they reached the bottom, they starting laughing and chasing Harry. Harry juked one way totally catching one off guard, but the other tackled him. Harry frantically tried to escape but couldn't.

"Okay Okay you win!" Harry cried.

The shorter of the two other boys got up and chuckled. "Gotcha." He said grinning.

John and Alexis may have adopted Harry, but they had two sons of their own. Both were younger than Harry, both by a year. Allen and Tyler were their names. They immediately took a liking to Harry, and Harry liked them back. They looked slightly like John, but had Alexis' dark, golden hair.

While they ate breakfast, the conversation of school came up, and John paused. The whole family was wizards/witches, but John wasn't sure where to send Harry. Why?

Because he didn't go to Hogwarts.

He went to a school called Cortlus Defense. Most people just called it Cortlus. The school had been amazing for him, and he hadn't heard many good things about Hogwarts.

"Defense against the dark arts teachers are cursed."

"Too many accidents."

"Students are Jerks."

"Classes Too Difficult."

He had heard them all. He wasn't guaranteed about Hogwarts being bad, so he asked a friend to investigate inside it. Cortlus was great though. Lots of friendly Wizards and Witches, great teachers, well taught classes, etc. He was about to mention the topic when the phone rang.

He was expecting the report from his friend any minute, and he guessed it was him. John walked over to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

" _John? That You?"_

"Yup. It's me."

" _K. I've got the information like you wanted."_

John was silent for a moment. He glanced at his family and replied calmly. "Go ahead."

"… _Those Rumors you heard…"_

John waited for a response.

"… _Weren't rumors. It seems as if Hogwarts hasn't been on it's game recently. The Headmaster is confident those rumors were one time things… he says not to worry about it… but he wants to visit you to discuss terms."_

John replied. "Thanks Man. You're the best. But I'll visit him myself."

" _Okay… Good luck bro."_

"Thanks."

John hung up the phone. He said to his family. "Sorry guys… I've gotta make a errand run. I'll be back before dinner." He kissed Alexis firmly on the lips. He then walked to the door and disappeared with a quiet CRACK.

 _HOGWARTS HEADMASTER ROOM…_

John got the password and walked into the room. It looked strange, with a hint of elegance and yet had an ancient feel to the room. Speaking of feelings, John was feeling like he was being watched. John turned to see a Balcony like room above him with an old man staring down from above him.

"Ah. You must be John. Pleasure to meet you… I am Albus Dumbledore. Also the headmaster of Hogwarts. Please have a seat." He said.

John obliged and took a seat after walked up the stairs. Albus said calmly, "Now to discuss terms… we want your child to come here to Hogwarts."

"The rumors I've heard appear to be true." John said critically.

Albus waved it off like it was nothing. "That was temporary or a one time incident only, I assure you…"

John countered. "What about the Defense about the Dark arts teacher curse?"

Albus was about to open his mouth again when John stopped him. "You forgot? I'll refresh your old dull mind then. Trisha Porters… killed by a werewolf four years ago. Bobby Qwerty… same year as Trisha, own spell rebounded and killed himself."

Albus was about to stop him but John was too fast. "Three years ago, Samuel Ghano, killed in a minor explosion caused by another student. Two years ago, TWO DADA teachers killed at the same time demonstrating how to dodge spells after firing them. Twins I believe, Amanda and Jess Holbert if I'm not mistaken."

Albus didn't try to stop him this time, so John continued uninterrupted. "And last but CERTAINLY not least… The famous Ronald Wasder. Tried to complete the spell… I believe it was "Wingardium leviosa." He jumped off a cliff and attempted to do the spell, but the school happened to hire him… EVEN THOUGH HE HAD SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS. And naturally, he forgot the second part to the spell while in midair. And, Naturally, he died a painful death." John said fiercely.

"So you say what happens once WILL NEVER happen again? If you ask me, I'd say your full of crap." John finished.

Albus was stunned. He knew quite a lot about Hogwarts. Albus opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. John sighed and said. "That's what I thought."

John stood up. "I see no reason to further continue this conversation… Goodbye Mr. Dumbledore."

John walked out and just as he was in the doorway Albus called after him. "Wait just a minute!"

John, not even looking around to see the headmaster said. "What is it?"

"What is your child's name? I never got your last name!" He called.

John's calm and normal face suddenly had a smirk on it. John turned to face the headmaster. John left a set of papers on the ground for Albus to see.

Albus walked down and picked it up. He calmly read the first paper with calm eyes, but as he got deeper into the paper, his eyes showed disbelief and terror.

"Y-you're making t-this up…" He said terrified. He frantically flipped the paper over to show a legal warrant of adoption. He was so stunned he dropped the paper in disbelief.

"You… can't just take him." He said horrified.

"Uh… hey old man? I think there's something called an Adoption warrant. I kept it, knowing it would be useful for a situation like this." John said chuckling.

Albus was shaking his head and hunched over in terror. "Is it r-really…"

"Yes…The name of my adopted son… Is Harry Potter." John said calmly before walked out of the door, leaving Albus and the papers of adoption regarding Harry Potter before him.

 **A/N: Good Chapter huh? I liked it haha. Anyway, I'll probably keep pretyping chapters so they r ready to go ASAP.**

 **End of Chapter Question**

 **2) Harry is going to a new school called Cortlus. Will he ever go to Hogwarts? If he does, how many years will he be in Cortlus? (Hint: Letter E will Usually not be the answer.)**

 **He'll be in Cortlus and never go to Hogwarts.**

 **He'll be in Cortlus for 1 year**

 **He'll be in Cortlus for 2 years**

 **He'll be in Cortlus for 3 years**

 **He'll be in Cortlus for 4+ years**

 **Answer will be revealed in Story Next Chapter! Thanks and Feel Free to Comment!**

 **LegionZ**


	3. Cortlus Begins

_**END OF CHAPTER QUESTION CHALLENGE**_

 **This is a little competition I think will keep you guys eager. At the end of every chapter, I have a question to ask you. If you can guess the correct answer for two or more times in a row, I'll mention your name on the bottom of the chapter. Every time I upload, if you answer correctly, your name will keep appearing on the bottom.**

 **(EXAMPLE: These are the current streaks of correct answers!** _ **FanfictionRuleZ**_ __ _ **3 question spree)**_

 **Keep in mind, I can only see your answer if you Review my chapter. If you Private Message me, I CANNOT TELL IF YOU ANSWERED CORRECTLY OR NOT. If you are a guest, Please give me a name to go by so if you do make a spree, I don't have to say guest!**

 **Here's the ending challenge. Whoever holds the longest spree of correct answers by the end of the story shall receive a shoutout at the end of the story with Maximum congrats! The second and third place spree holders will also receive shoutouts. Remember, these chapters are pretyped. After a week, I could upload as of any day. If you have a spree and haven't given me an answer by the time the week is up, you risk loosing your spree. If I haven't posted anything after the week, well it still counts assuming I still see it.**

 **The Pairing of the story won't be out for awhile… so until then I'm not going to edit the description of the story so you guys don't know who Harry will be with! Something to think about, Haha sorry.**

 **The next three chapters are in Harry's first year. As I said last chapter, I'm typing this chapter before I've even uploaded chapter one so that I have some chapters ready.**

 **This chapter will be longer than the rest. And finally, as usual, there will be a question at the end of this chapter for your entertainment!**

 _ **A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**_

 _ **Cortlus is also located in Great Britain, approx. 200 miles from Hogwarts**_

 **Enjoy Chapter 3!**

 **When Fortune Changes…Chapter 3: Cortlus Begins**

 _TIME SKIP… HARRY'S FIRST DAY OF CORTLUS_

It was more of a set of castles than Hogwarts. It looked gigantic to Harry, but John just grinned. In fact, they were nearly fifty miles away from it, and they were standing looking at it. It was in the mountains, not high up, but reasonably high up. High enough to be able to see it over fifty miles away. He looked down at his adopted son. He had a fearful look on his face. John took him into a hug and said fiercely.

"Son, you've got nothing to worry about…trust me." John said smiling.

Harry wasn't so sure. "I don't know Dad… are you sure?"

John brought his son in a hug. He stopped hugging his son and smiled. "Just tell them you're John Stoyer's adopted son. Trust me. Besides, you've got three years here, and then it's up to you if you want to transfer into Hogwarts." John said grinning.

Harry looked worried nonetheless. John sighed and said to him. "I've gotta go Harry, good luck son. I'll see you in December!" He said before he apparted on the spot and vanished.

Kids were filing onto the train quickly, eager to get a seat. Harry nervously walked into the train after his bags were loaded and nearly twenty seconds of roaming the train somebody said. "Hey You!"

Harry turned to see three guys walking towards him. "You seem a bit distant… what's your name?" the tallest of the three asked.

"Harry Potter." He replied. The three gasped and the shortest, who really wasn't all that short, asked. "So you have the scar…?"

Harry showed them by slightly parting his hair to the left. Their eyes widened and Harry panicked at what they would say. Freak? Idiot? Total Bozo? But it was none of those. As a matter of fact, it wasn't an insult, if not the complete opposite of it.

"Wicked!" The other boy said.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves!" The shortest said.

"My name's Danny Trewers!" The tallest said. He had a small length, cut-down, black hair. He wasn't very muscular, but he certainly didn't look deflated of muscles neither.

"The name's Steven Thompson! Pleasure to meet the Boy who lived!" The shortest said. Again, he wasn't short… just a little compared to Danny and the other. He had a good amount of brown hair, and it looked as if it had some gel in it and spiked up.

"And last but not least, if not the best…" the final one began. This earned a chuckle from all four boys.

"…I'm Garrett Boyd!" The last one said proudly. As for his height, it was in the middle of Danny's height and Steven's height. He had dark blonde hair, hair that looked like Alexis'.

"Hey, we booked a compartment for all three of us before you showed up, but I'm positive there's room for one more! Wanna join us?" Danny asked.

"Thanks! Sounds great!" Harry replied cheerfully.

 _NOTE: LOCATION/TIME SKIP… CORTLUS SORTING_

"Welcome to the annual Cortlus sorting process!" Headmaster Lakefront announced.

This earned a cheer from all the students. Harry looked around. There were a lot of students, Harry guessed in the 1,000 range. "Now in case you may have forgotten, I shall explain the process of sorting again. I shall call students up one at a time and cast a spell on them, analyzing your DNA and magical core. Then, a light shall be projected, signifying what group you will be a part of."

"If it is a Aquamarine light, you shall join Brinstone! These people are the most perceptive and cunning of all the five houses! Last year, they placed fourth out of fifth in amount of end of the year house points, and third in NEWT and OWL scores!" A cheer was heard from the students wearing Aquamarine (Light Blue) robes.

"If a Neon Yellow light shines, you shall join Trayeal! These people are projected to be the most cheerful of all students. They also shine bright when comparing end of the year grades, placing first in NEWT and OWL scores, and third in end of the year house points!" A deafening cheer was heard from those in neon yellow.

"If the light shines Orange, you shall join Ketras! They are the most deceiving and full of ambition! Their grades aren't very strong, but their heart is where they are! They pulled up the rear for both NEWT/OWL grades and house points, obtaining last place in both categories."

Boos were heard from all other tables. "Tough crowd…" Steven muttered.

"But they probably have good reasons." Garrett shrugged.

"If a sliver light emits, you shall join Silvorekt! These people have the most courage of anyone! They aren't afraid of any challenge, and their luck out of school is significantly higher than others! They lost in the finals of the Qudditch championship, and they managed to place second in both end of the year house points and NEWT/ OWL scores!" Roars and cheers were heard from the group dressed in silver shining robes.

"And finally, if a gold light that shows, you shall join Bomystic! They are most well known for coming up with magnificent plans! Their lives after Cortlus are remarkably well chosen! They placed fourth in NEWT and OWL scores, and came in first for House Points last year!" Lakefront finished cheerily. A cheer was heard from those in gold.

"And now, the sorting shall begin." Lakefront said smiling. He was a man of his older fifties, it appeared. He wasn't very tall, standing at Five Foot Seven. But he was very kind, and made sure the teachers he chose were good, kind, but still stern about completing homework.

The Grand Hall, like Hogwarts, was where they were gathered. However, it looked much more sorted out. The grand hall was gigantic. There were six sections to the grand hall. It was two layers of floors. One section in the left top, one in the left bottom, middle top, etc., all the way to right bottom. Whichever group won in house points got to choose their section first.

One by one, kids began to get called up. It took about thirty seconds to sort a new wizard or witch. Then came, "Garrett Boyd!"

Garrett walked up to the headmaster and the headmaster muttered a spell. It flew straight into Garrett, and then vanished. Then, a Silver light emitted the room. The Silvorekt students cheered.

He was given Silver robes and sat down at the Silvorekt table, which was upstairs and to the left of where all the students were sitting. He hoped his friends would soon be joining him.

Steven and Danny both went and were blessed when a silver light emitted in the room for each of them. The last one, naturally, was… "Harry Potter."

Whispers and gasps were heard from amongst the students. Harry walked up on the podium. Before, he had felt as nervous as the kicker attempting the field goal that would decide the super bowl. But now, all that nervousness was gone. He felt courage surging through him.

Lakefront calmly cast the spell. Harry felt nothing as he cast the spell. Then the spell hit Harry, and like all the others, it vanished. Then the light appeared. Everyone gasped in disbelief at what they saw.

 **A/N: Haha, #Cliffhangar, am I right? If you were reading it correctly and slow enough, you would have saw that Harry is in Cortlus for three years, UNLESS he decides to not go to Hogwarts at all. That's what the correct answer was for last chapter!**

 _ **How to Pronouce Each Group (They aren't spelled correctly below because of how to pronounce it)**_

 _ **Brin-Stone**_

 _ **Tray-e-yal**_

 _ **Ket-Tras**_

 _ **Sil-Vo-Wrecked**_

 _ **Bo-Mystic**_

 **End of Chapter 3 Question**

 **3) Why did everyone Gasp? (Hint: Letter E will Usually not be the answer.)**

 **There was a color of light that never even existed within Cortlus' groups. (Ex: The color was Pink)**

 **Lakefront fainted from using the spell too many times.**

 **Harry joined the Silver Group, Silvorekt.**

 **Harry's color was a combination of two colors.**

 **None of the Above**

 **That's all 4 now guys! As usual, I'll pretype the next few chapters, or at least do what I can.**

 **See ya Later**

 **LegionZ**


	4. Arrogance Central

**This is the second chapter of Harry's first year at Cortlus. This chapter will be sped up, covering the more important moments. Of course though, you'd all like to know why everyone was so stunned at the end of chapter 3.**

 **Here you go guys! Chapter 4 is here!**

 **When Fortune Changes… Chapter 4: Arrogance Central**

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Light was a mix combination between Gold and Silver. Even Lakefront looked like he had been hit across the head with a Frying Pan.

"Er…Well… Mr. Potter. I'll give you the right to choose then… it seems you have traits from both Bomystic and Silvorekt…" Lakefront said drifting off, completely bewildered.

Harry thought for a moment and then decided. Best to join his friends after all. "I'll join Silvorekt." He replied.

A cheer went up from the Silvorekt table. Groans of disappointment came from Bomystic's students. Harry walked up a flight of stairs and shook hands with a tall teen, whom had Harry would've bet 100 Galleons that he was the leader or enforcer of Silvorekt. _(Like Prefect from Hogwarts or Head boy and Head girl)_

Harry sat down in his new silver robes and was surprised to see a ton of food on the table before them. He then looked down at the other three tables, which consisted of Ketras, Brinstone, and Trayeal. He was surprised to see that they were stocked to the brim with all kinds of food.

He knew there wasn't any food out when he had been down there. All his friends were busy next to him munching on food. Harry chuckled a little and, like the others, began to eat away at the amazing food before him.

 _On the way to Silvorekt Tower…_

Had Harry made the bet with someone that the boy who shook hands with was someone of importance to Silvorekt, he would be rich. He was the leader of Silvorekt. That's what they were called, Leaders and Co-Leaders. The two Co-leaders were attractive young girls, Harry guessed they were both fifth years. The Leader though was a sixth year. Just before they left to walk to their tower, he had introduced himself as Colin Cramer.

He was a nice guy, though he had been especially nice to Harry more than anyone. He was about Danny's height, but taller by half a head. He had short blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Colin passed around a notecard to everyone to look at. "Every month I'll give you the password to our tower. DO NOT SHARE IT WITH ANYONE. Understood?" He said. He got a few Yes' and Uh-huh's.

Colin said the password to get in. "Portkey XYZ." then, a random door opened out of nowhere. The students stepped inside. It was cozy, with a common place for all the students to do their homework and share conversations with one another. A fire illuminated part of the room, and near it was multiple chairs and couches.

"The girl dorm's are to the left, while the boy's are on the right. You'll be sleeping with your gender, and the same year as you. Fourth year boy's have a room to sleep in, same with sixth year girls. Have a good rest, see you tomorrow." Colin finished. He then walked out to his own room.

Harry, Steven, Danny, and Garrett were the only 4 First year males to be chosen into Silvorekt, so they got the room all to themselves. They chatted and laughed for some time, until finally Harry decided it was time to get some sleep. They all fell asleep rather quickly, unsure of what lied ahead for them.

The next few weeks flew by for Harry and the rest of them. You were required to take six courses, and repeat each class twice per week, with Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off from classes, with the exception of exams, which were allowed to be scheduled any of those days. Harry took Meditation, Defense against the dark arts (DADA), historical magical figures, Potions, Dueling Tactics, and Muggle Interests.

As for his classes in "Day 1", he had Muggle Interests first, then Potions, then came the most common favorite subject, lunch, and ended the day with DADA.

And for his other day, He had Historical Magical Figures to start, then Meditation, then Lunch, and ended with Dueling tactics.

He found out that a third of the classes he took he loved, a third of them he didn't really like or hate, and the final third he found dead-drop boring. His Favorites were Dueling Tactics, and remarkably, Potions. The ones he didn't mind were Meditation and DADA.

Muggle Interests were called Muggle Interests for a reason. Harry realized immediately how boring the class was going to be. Historical Magical Figures was probably better than Muggle interests, but not by much. It was just the journey of who founded this, who found that, etc. etc. Harry found that pretty boring as most people did.

Harry said goodbye to his friends for Christmas as he left the train station with his dad taking him. When Harry got home, Alexis hugged her adopted son fiercely. She didn't look look like she had aged a day. John and her were both in their late twenties, both still in their prime. They could constantly be seen out for a run, staying in shape was important to not just the two of them, but a requirement for the task force John was in.

Harry explained his whole semester, beginning to end. These were things to as specific as why Mr. Kessler, the Muggle studies teacher, looks like he had more hair in his mustache than he has on top of his head, to how his friends were doing.

Christmas came, and Presents weren't an exception. John and Alexis gave Harry a Wizard Visa gift card for 250 Galleons. John made a lot of money at the task force Job, because only the best were allowed to be in it.

Steven, Garrett, and Danny had each given him twenty galleons. All of their families were on the richer side as well, but Harry was rich enough as he was, owning an estate and the Potter Family fortune.

Aside from Galleons, Qudditch was another popular discussion. It had been postponed as for tryouts because of terrible, rainy weather that was constantly pouring on the Cortlus grounds. Harry had been eager to try out, and had his friends. Their disappointment was evident, as was many other students.

Christmas passed by so fast, Harry forgot to mention about the double colored light at his sorting from the beginning of the year.

Thankfully for Harry, he was the leader of his dueling class. His record was 49-3-1. His three losses came when he was majorly ill with stomach flu, and he had signed up for a round robin rotation. So he had to duel a lot of people, and he couldn't back out. It was a month after Christmas when something remarkably interesting struck Cortlus.

"Oh my gosh! It's Ron Weasley! He's looking for someone to duel in Cortlus!" Steven gasped as he read a piece of paper given to every student in Cortlus during breakfast at the morning meeting.

"Who?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Said to be the best dueler in Hogwarts!" Steven said surprised that Harry hadn't heard of him, escpecially since Harry should have read the paper.

"I've never heard of him, he can't be that amazing." Harry said laughing.

"In that case, why don't you duel me, smart-ass?" A voice said.

Harry turned around to see a freckled, red-haired kid who looked pretty shrimpy.

"I'm Ron. I'll crush you so badly your head will hurt." He said confidently.

There were two girls whom which Harry didn't know behind him. "He'll crush you!" One said confidently.

"You don't stand a chance!" The other said.

"Hey, Lavender, Susan, could you be quiet!?" Ron asked indignantly.

They went silent and Ron sighed. "Thank you."

Harry was smirking. "Care to make a wager?"

Ron was listening. "What's the wager?"

"Ten Galleons says I defeat you." Harry grinned.

Ron Laughed. "You're a totol idiot, but you've got a deal!"

"The rules are simple. Spells will be ruled legal or not legal as you fight. Unforgivable's are BEYOND unforgivable, Avada Kedavra or any other curse is also illegal. The first one to loose their wand and admit defeat looses." Ron said fiercely.

"Understood." Harry said calmly. There were a ton of students watching eagerly, waiting to see what was going to happen. It didn't bother Harry at all, but it did bother Ron.

"Ready…" Steven said slowly. Both young wizards nodded.

"BEGIN!" Steven yelled.

Just before Ron cast the first spell, Harry had a flashback…

 **A/N: Haha another cliffhanger! Sorry lol this chapter was getting longer and longer and I wanted to find a good spot to cut off the chapter.**

 **BTW, I am discontinuing the End of Chapter Question Challenge due to Lack of Reviews concerning it. I have to work on typing up another story at the same time as this, and if nobody is answering my challenges, then I'm going to stop giving questions.**

 **That's all for now! Stay tuned for next upload while I continue pretyping chapters!**

 **LegionZ**


	5. Hogwarts Finest

**Heyo Fanfiction! Just finished the pretyping of chapter four, time to start chapter 5! The suspense is KILLER, am I right? Haha, I know it is.**

 **Anyhow, this is the NOT end of Year One in Cortlus. Last chapter ended with Ron challenging Harry to a duel, and Harry having a Flashback. Or was it a flashback? Haha, you'll see.**

 **Enjoy chapter 5!**

 **When Fortune Changes… Chapter Five: "Hogwarts Finest"**

 _Harry looked at the targets he had created using a simple decoy spell. He whipped out his wand as fast as he could and yelled. "Explodro Maximus!" A burst of Magical energy swept towards the decoy and destroyed it._

 _Then Harry activated a moving decoy to randomly run towards him. As it began running, Harry yelled. "Anticpus Moraval!" Harry suddenly felt like he could guess a winning lottery number. And he was able to predict where the decoy was going to run. He fired off a spell just when he felt like it was the right place and right time to cast it. It surged through the decoy destroying it._

 _He was about to cast a third final spell, but he didn't have time, because a few stacked chairs fell over from within the abandoned classroom. Harry groaned and said. "Alright guys, no use hiding. I know your there."_

 _His three friends came out of hiding with stunned looks on their faces. "H-how did y-you…" Garrett stuttered in disbelief. The other two had similar looks planted on their faces, and Harry sighed, knowing this was gonna be a LONG conversation._

"Stupefy!" Ron cried out to begin the fight.

Harry dodged left by rolling. The platform that they had to stand on was twenty feet by twenty feet. If you fell off, you lost. It was a best of five match (First to win three). Harry yelled something not many people had heard of.

"Flasherut Blindis!" All of the sudden, Ron couldn't see, but as soon as it came, it went. But Harry had some time to cast a quick spell that Ron hadn't noticed due to the stun of the flash.

"Anticpus Moraval!" Ron cast another stupefy and Harry leaned to the right to avoid it. Then came the surprise. Harry cast his own stupefy, and then guessed what ron would do.

" _Roll right, gets up and uses stupefy, I shoot another back after avoiding, he leans left… I get him then."_

The thought came through his mind and exited his mind. His prediction was spot-on. Ron rolled right, and followed with a stupefy. Harry took five steps closer and slid under the spell and fired another stupefy. Ron wasn't paying attention to Harry, but more of Harry's spells.

Ron leaned left to avoid a stupefy, but then was caught. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled. It caught Ron straight in the chest, and hurtled him off the platform. The Cortlus students roared in cheers.

"1-0 home team…" Harry muttered. He felt the Anticpus Moraval wear off, but he made no attempt to cast another one. He wanted to win in each battle using one of his special spells. Ron, meanwhile, was still struggling to get up. A moment later he did, and he was ticked.

"That was a lucky shot!" He yelled.

Harry turned to his fellow classmates and raised air-quotation marks directly after Ron said lucky shot. This made a lot of students burst out laughing. This also infuriated Ron.

They both got back up on the table and Steven yelled. "Keep in Mind, you don't have to use your wands, just a side note. Round Two, START!"

Stupefy spells were cast back and forth for a few moments. Then, Ron cast a spell Harry hadn't heard of before. "Avis Oppungo!" Harry's eyes widened in surprise when flocks of birds came hurtling towards him at lightning fast speeds. He knew it was time to reveal another spell.

"Count Crucio!" He yelled. Everyone gasped, and Steven was about to make a comment about using illegal spells, but was surprised when a small green flash came from Harry's wand, and the birds turned right around, and started pelting Ron. He cried out in surprise and frantically covered his face.

Harry saw his chance. "Explodro Maximus!" He yelled. A burst of purple energy flew out of his wand and slammed into the ground near Ron, causing an explosion. Harry had on purposely sent it there, so Ron wouldn't get injured, but would still lose the round.

As for Ron, there was Good news, and Bad news. The good news was, due to the explosion, the birds had fled from pelting him. The bad news was, he didn't have the time to escape the explosion. He was sent hurtling in the air, did a barrel roll while still in midair, and landed in a heap on some empty crates.

The cortlus kids were laughing their eyes out. "Are you part of Hogwarts lies activity group?" A girl asked Ron when he was still recovering from the explosion.

He dazedly looked up at her. "…No…" he groaned.

"Are you sure? Because you are not Hogwarts best dueler!" She said causing everyone around her to roar in laughter. Ron looked angry now.

"My little sister could duel better than you!" Garrett yelled across the room, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"I put a hundred Galleons that he's the Hogwarts youngest Janitor in disguise!" Danny roared. Anyone who wasn't laughing now was laughing. Some kids were crying because it was so funny.

Ron's face was beet red. He furiously got up and charged onto the platform. Harry was laughing so hard he was rolling around on the floor. Steven was leaning up against the microphone stand trying not to fall over, but had no success as he toppled over laughing. Danny was laughing in hysterics. Garrett was one of those laughing so hard he was crying.

Finally, Harry and Steven got up and stopped laughing, and Steven finally got enough control of himself to say into the microphone. "O-okay… It's t-time f-for r-round t-t-three… BWHAHAHA!" Steven toppled over off the podium laughing. Some kids had stopped laughing, some hadn't.

Steven, who was still on the ground, managed to get out. "Begin!"

Ron cast stupefy once and then charged Harry. Harry dodged the stunner, and then cast his own spell. "Swifterlus Gretos!" From Ron's POV, when he charged Harry, Harry looked like a deer in a car's headlights. But just as he was about to make contact with Harry, he vanished.

Ron managed to stop himself from going over the edge, but was struggling to keep his balance from falling over the side. "Hey Ron!" A voice said.

Ron managed to turn his body enough so he could see who had said it, and he wished he hadn't. Harry's fist drilled him straight in the chin, sending him hurtling through the air and landing on top of his two "Escorts." Lavender and Susan were screaming because Ron had landed straight on them and they couldn't get him off. Everyone laughed at the three.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE DUEL IS… HARRY POTTER!" Steven Roared causing all of Cortlus' students to cheer in support.

Lavender and Susan stopped screaming when they heard Harry Potter. But just as they were about to remark on something, a older looking man with black hair and looked a bit angry grabbed the three and dragged them out of the room.

Everyone swarmed Harry with Praise, in which he happily accepted. His friends were laughing about how Ron was, "The best of Hogwarts." Harry laughed and continued to accept praise. And about a half hour later, he suddenly realized something. "Hey! They didn't give me my ten Galleons!" He said angrily.

"Actually yes he did! It fell out of the kid's pocket when you sent him hurtling across the room with that uppercut!" Garrett said chuckling.

"Exactly Ten Galleons?" Harry asked confused.

"No… HIS WHOLE WALLET!" Garrett burst out laughing again, and everyone joined in.

"Still though… I feel a bit guilty that I have his whole Wallet. I should return it soon." Harry commented.

"You're right dude, you should make sure you give back his galleons… he's gonna need it for medical insurance after that uppercut you gave him!" Danny said bursting out laughing. Everyone continued laughing, and the story of the duel didn't stop flowing, as a matter of fact it twas' to be considered the biggest blowout for a duel ever in Hogwarts and Cortlus history.

It was a merry day for the Silvorekt tower, and all of Cortlus had something to brag about against their so-called "Competition."

 **A/N: "Ron Got His Ass Kicked!" ~ Captain Obvious**

Flasherut Blindis=Creates Small Flash that temporarily blinds enemy

Anticpus Moraval= Allows caster to better anticipate the enemy's next movement

Count Crucio= Deflects Spell

Avis Oppungo= Summon's Birds to attack enemy

Explodro Maximus= Creates explosion of magical energy to send enemy hurtling, can be used to deal considerable damage/ cause injury

Swifterlus Gretos= Allows caster to increase their speed

 **PLZ Review and let me know what you think! Follow and Fav if you like the story!  
**

 **Gonna continue pretyping… Finished chapters four and five all in one day! See ya later!**

 **LegionZ**


End file.
